


The New York Interlude

by AmelieofK



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Bobjun - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smuff, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 09:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmelieofK/pseuds/AmelieofK
Summary: Junhoe hardly ever gets jealous. Or is he just really good at blocking out his emotions? Maybe New York might change all that. There was nothing quite like a jealous boyfriend to set Bobby off but really at the end of the day, no one loses.





	The New York Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> You know what inspired this.

Bobby rapped on the door gently.

No answer. 

He glanced down the doorway anxiously.

There was no one around.

He knocked on the door harder.

There was a muffled sound, that husky voice asking in Korean, who was at the door and Bobby rolled his eyes. They were in US soil, but he still will not speak in English.

“Junhoe-ya, it’s me.” Bobby whispered fiercely against the door.

 “Jiwon?” Came his voice on the other side. There was a beeping sound and the door opened. He had already taken the sweater off much to Bobby’s disappointment. He had it clutched to his chest now, trying to hide that delectable body. Bobby bulldozed his way in, pushing Junhoe along with the door. “Ya~Jiwon-ah, what are you doing? We only have like half an hour to get ready and leave.” Junhoe argued, sounding petulant. It immediately told Bobby he was angry about something. He was usually all smiley and shy. Not tonight though, not even with this kind of urgency.

“Don’t you miss me?” Bobby pouted, standing in the middle of the entrance. He had discarded the jacket in his room, leaving the tank top on and had immediately left after Jaeho-hyung told him he was just going downstairs to oversee the transportation and security stuff. Probably will take longer if he decided to light a stick or maybe three. “Ya imma! Put that sweater back on.” Bobby demanded. Junhoe glanced down at the sweater he had on for their performance at the Fortnite event.

“I have to keep it, Jiwon-ah. Please don’t tear this one. I got an earful from noona for ruining that zippered one! And that was not even my fault!” He whined, recalling the tour when Bobby pulled too hard while trying to get that infamous shirt off him during one of the solo breaks and they had the dressing room to themselves.

“Koo Junhoe. Put that sweater back on.” Bobby repeated, his voice going really low. He was still high from the performance. The exhaustion will probably come later just in time for the long haul flight. Not now though. Even he could see Junhoe still sweating and flushed from being pumped after performing. Junhoe could also see that Bobby meant business, so he hurriedly put the sweater on and bit his lips, waiting for Bobby’s next demand.

Junhoe looked absolutely perfect, still covered in a film of sheen from his sweat, his hair styled to reveal that smooth temple, the shine that led down the bridge of his nose, the slightly upturned lips, not smiling, nor amused and the set determination of his jaw. All Bobby wanted was to come undone with Junhoe, every time he laid his eyes on him. “Come here and kiss me while we still have time for it, baby.” Bobby urged, gesturing with his palm up in a beckoning gesture and Junhoe walked over without hesitation.

Their lips fused.

There were no gentle caresses here; just pure, ungoverned needs.

Two days of not seeing each other on foreign soil, away from prying eyes, only magnified their desires to the extent that it became bigger than the need to be careful.

Junhoe tasted of whisky. It was not faint. It tasted as if he just had a swig before he had opened the door. Bobby released him.

“Were you drinking before I came in?” Bobby asked, cupping Junhoe’s face, gazing tenderly at the captivating face. 

“A little. Me and Jinani went to a liquor store in Austin and bought a few bottles. They were pretty cheap there.” Junhoe whispered, all heavy lidded eyes and lip biting, following Bobby’s mouth.

“Why were you angry?” Bobby asked, going back to the attitude Junhoe had displayed when he had opened the door. Bobby was not going to drop it so easily.

“Nothing.” Junhoe husked. Bobby’s eyes trailed hesitantly away from that face, one hand pushing up the jaw, not quite choking; not yet, following the loose collar that had shifted to the side, almost revealing one shoulder. It was the thing that had drove Bobby crazy tonight, watching him perform. The way the sweater had listed to the side every time he shrugged his shoulders. Bobby’s lips clamped shut over the exposed shoulder now and Junhoe groaned loudly, both hands scrabbling for hold, fingers finding and tugging at the collar of Bobby’s tank top. Bobby licked the area with the tip of his tongue and then bit in, causing Junhoe to shout at this abrupt introduction to pain. Bobby ran his tongue over the edge of the shoulder again, trying to numb the pain and then bit it once more. “Jiwonnnnie, that hurts…” Junhoe moaned.

Lick, bite, lick, bite.

Bobby continued this, until Junhoe was nothing, but just a murmur of pliant softness in his hands.

 “Tell me.” Bobby insisted, taking off the sweater now, smiling in satisfaction at the red mark he left, running his tongue against the side of Junhoe’s porcelain neck in ravenous hunger.

“You and Hanbin. I just…I just…got jealous.” Junhoe slurred in confession, pulling Bobby’s tank top off, tapered digits running over Bobby’s chest, down hardened abs and grabbing the bulge that had formed between Bobby’s legs. Bobby inhaled sharply.

“You…you got jealous?” Bobby blinked hard, trying to decide where to focus his attention to now; Junhoe being jealous or Junhoe rubbing his erection hungrily.

 This was conflict at its finest.

Their relationship had gone on long enough with Bobby wearing his heart on his sleeves, even before they got brave enough to move it along to where it was now, and to discover that Junhoe might be harbouring more depths to his feelings for Bobby than he would normally admit to was, well, groundbreaking, to say the least. Between Junhoe’s fastidious attention to his overladen crotch and being ecstatic by the fact that he, Bobby Kim Jiwon, made his aloof, often unbothered lover jealous over his interaction with his best friend, he was not sure which should take precedent at all.

“Yes. I did.” Junhoe replied with conviction, undoing Bobby’s belt and unzipping the jeans now, hurriedly. “Let’s talk about it later.” Junhoe dismissed, eyeing the boxers, now jutted at the front, as if in welcome. 

“But you got jealous.” Bobby argued, even as Junhoe unbuckled his own belt and took off his jeans along with his briefs. Junhoe smiled ruefully and then suddenly he was kneeling down, pulling Bobby’s boxers along with him. “Junhoe.” Bobby began and then forgot everything because Junhoe, the same one whose mouth had been soaked with whisky awhile ago, was now intent on soaking his mouth with all of Bobby. “Ffff-fuck!” Bobby yelled sharply, realising that he had just been standing with nothing to hold on to or lean against. Junhoe was going hard on him, almost as if his mouth had turned into a powerful vacuum that could probably clean him out if he wanted to. One of Bobby’s hands searched for and anchored itself to the back of Junhoe’s head. Junhoe was giving it his all, his mouth containing as much of Bobby as he could. Bobby started thrusting into that luscious mouth unforgivingly. Junhoe gagged and Bobby released him, allowing him to breathe. “You got jealous.” Bobby whispered in revelation, realising that this, more than anything, was spurring him into a state of unbridled passion. He glanced down at Junhoe, taking in that sculpted face, the thickness of his brows, that wondrous, magical mouth and he thought that if it was ever possible for Junhoe to ever be jealous of him, then it was imperative that Bobby procured his confirmation. When Junhoe came up for air awhile later, Bobby pulled him up by the shoulders, pushing him all the way to bed.

“Shit.” Junhoe muttered, ashe lowered his body onto the bed.

“Wae!?” Bobby stopped just as he was about to mount him, complaining loudly. They were pressed for time and the last thing he wanted, was to stop. He wanted, no scrap that thought, he needed Junhoe and he was hoping they could sneak in a bit of talk time over this whole jealousy thing. He hated rushing like this, but Junhoe was on the bed, his stunning, well-built body; fair, smooth and completely his to conquer was on display. It would be quite the undertaking for Bobby to stop this and return to his room.

“I’ve run out of lube.” Junhoe muttered softly, pulling Bobby down atop him for a kiss. Even though they were in a rush, Junhoe really wanted to taste the kiss. Austin had been completely lonely without Bobby around. The only highlight had been the trip to the liquor store. He had spent close to five thousand dollars on whisky and Jinhwan had sighed loudly at him. Bobby pulled up awhile later, one hand already busy stroking Junhoe with fervour.

“We need to talk.” Bobby rasped breathlessly. Junhoe chuckled and then groaned, because being amused while being jacked off at the same time was not how he had expected to end the night.

“Jinani taught me…an American phrase while we were…coming back just now.” Junhoe panted, as Bobby continued working on him. Bobby stared at him, wondering if he knew how Bobby really felt whenever Jinhwan’s name rolled off his lips every single fucking time. Especially, when they were in the middle of making love. He must have seen something in Bobby’s gaze. “I’m s-s-sorry.” He moaned as Bobby’s thumb encircled the tip of his tumescent arousal.

“Well, at least now, you know how I feel.” Bobby whispered huskily. “Don’t you dare shout. Bite my shoulder.” He commanded as he felt Junhoe’s body arched upwards in satisfactory release.

Junhoe did, his teeth sinking into the bony part of Bobby’s shoulder, muffling the scream of his liberation. Bobby steeled himself against the onslaught of pain.

It hurt like hell, but Bobby believed that it was needed before he could taste that sliver of heaven. With Junhoe’s seed still warm in his hand, Bobby’s fingers began working their way down towards the sentient route that would take him there. Junhoe had collapsed back into the bed, out of breath, the captivating rise and fall of his chest suddenly making Bobby feel that he should no longer waste more time than he should. With his arms, he heaved Junhoe up to straddle him on the knees. Junhoe gasped, gripping those muscular shoulders for balance. He could feel the tip of Bobby’s erection behind him and realised belatedly what was about to happen.

Bobby’s head came up sharply, lips collecting the husky wail that was about to escape that succulent mouth, as he entered Junhoe all at once.

Bobby growled at the unequivocal rapture of being inside the one he loves. Junhoe’s nails dug sharply into his supple back even as he continued kissing and grinding Junhoe against him.

“Jiwon.” Junhoe murmured when Bobby finally released his lips. He rested his arms against Bobby’s shoulders, his body moving up and down to the delicious rhythm Bobby had enclosed them in. They had made love so many times, but this position although wrought with pain at first, was absolutely incredible. With Bobby’s face upturned in his direction, he was afforded slanted eyelids fluttering in ecstasy, the stony bridge of that strong nose, the thin, tight lips curled with grit and that angular chin he now framed between his hands. “Fuck me harder, please.” He whispered, hugging that face to his chest tightly, feeling the hot, sharp breaths even as Bobby kept bouncing him against his thighs. Bobby grunted as Junhoe’s fingers combed through his hair, not wanting to stop, never wanting this to end. To be caught in this wave of pleasure with Junhoe was his idea of Utopia, living his dreams with the one person he wanted to share his happiness with.

“I’m coming, baby.” Bobby whispered, hitching Junhoe up for one last thrust before he shouted his release. They stayed there for a blissful moment, Bobby’s head resting against Junhoe’s chest. Both heaving in exhaustion, but completely satiated. “Were you really jealous? Of me and Hanbin? You know he was just trying to share his mic with me, right?” Bobby rasped in the terminal, cooling quiet. Junhoe kissed the top of Bobby’s head and rested his cheek against it.

“Mm-hmm.” He admitted. “But someone told me something while we were on our way back to the hotel.” He added. Bobby smiled, grateful that names were omitted, because sometimes all it took was a name or witnessing a moment for the jealousy to dig its claws into the psyche and bother one until it becomes more than a thought.

“What did that someone tell you?” Bobby asked, gazing up, drinking in the majesty of that flawless face, wanting to preserve it for posterity, in kisses and love.

“Let sleeping dogs…sleep?” Junhoe recited from the top of his head in uncertainty. His English was definitely not quite there yet, but Bobby liked the tincture in his voice, because that huskiness somehow became magical when he spoke in other languages, especially one he was not quite fluent and comfortable with yet. Bobby giggled, because these were the little things that made him love Junhoe more. His innocence; that understated cluelessness filled with just Junhoe being himself and living in his own world. Bobby loved him in his entirety. He was full of himself, except there was no ego there, only goodness and simplicity. It was how he looked that made things complicated, because people expected him to be the way he looks.

“Let sleeping dogs lie, you mean?” Bobby corrected him, unsheathing himself slowly and gently placing Junhoe on the bed. Junhoe, crossed his lengthy legs and nodded, flashing a smile. That smile that was all teeth and gums, the one that made Bobby’s busy world a lot more brighter and easier to live in.

‘Yes man, let sleeping dogs lie.” Junhoe drawled effortlessly switching to that American accent that was so amusing and Bobby barked a laugh.

“Do you know what it means?” Bobby asked, padding towards the bathroom to take a quick shower. He did not reply immediately and for a moment Bobby thought he was not listening. Bobby walked out moments later, wiping himself dry and Junhoe was already there, holding up his tank top and jeans, passing it to him. It was his turn to go to the bathroom. Bobby watched fixedly as Junhoe turned on the shower, washing his body liberally with soap.

“It means, leaving things the way they are. Because if you let it bother you too much, it will eventually hurt you.” He stated, stepping out of the shower after a quick rinse. There was a knock on the door. “That will be Jaeho-hyung.” Junhoe said.

“I’ll get it.” Bobby said, slipping on his tank top. He could hear Jaeho-hyung’s voice, surprised that Bobby was there. Bobby cooked up an excuse, something about wanting to borrow a shirt or something.

Junhoe bit his lips as he put on his clothes, trying not to be too bothered by how close Hanbin’s face was to Bobby tonight. To let sleeping dogs lie.

 _Jealousy._  

This was something new for him. It did not matter to Junhoe actually what Hanbin was doing. The emotion was almost a reflex and that was what had surprised Junhoe the most. He was also not completely sure what to do with the rage he felt when he saw it. He had to control his emotions, of course. They were in New York, in front of so many fans who were seeing them for the first time. Also Hanbin had and will always be his leader, there was no reason for him to feel this insecure, right?

And Bobby? Any initial reservations he had at beginning of the relationship was quickly dispelled by how happy being with Bobby has made him. The sex was absolutely explosive and addictive, but Bobby being gentle and patient had been completely unexpected as well. Granted, they had gotten off to a very delayed and slightly rocky start, but coming to terms to their feelings had been such a relief.

“Junhoe-ya?” Jaeho-hyung was calling from outside the bathroom door. “Are you done? We have to go down now.”

“I’m coming.” He shouted in return. Bobby was no longer in his room when he came out. Jaeho-hyung asked if he had anymore luggage to bring and he pointed to the clothes that was strewn on the floor and a small package containing the whisky he had purchased in Austin. “Hyung, will there be a tax charge for the liquor I bought?” Junhoe asked, shrugging on the jacket.

“There might, since it is a hand carry, imported item.” Jaeho-hyung informed him. “Ka-ja, Junhoe-ya.” Junhoe nodded. The doorway was already filling up with the other members. Jinhwan passed by the corridor, already trussed up in his windbreaker and a face mask. Chanwoo came next looking as if he was going to a board meeting. He had his face mask on as well. 

“Hyung,” Junhoe asked, turning around and sweeping his eyes across the room to see if he had forgotten anything.”Do you have a face mask?”

“Here.” Bobby appeared at the doorway quite suddenly, handing him a mask. Jaeho-hyung had walked off with the rest, while Junhoe had been looking back to doublecheck if he had left anything in the room. Junhoe’s eyes widened in surprise. He had not expected to see Bobby there at all. They had always been careful and with the exception of Jinhwan and Donghyuk, no one else really knew about their relationship. “You can use mine.”

Bobby was smiling and his smile was infectious.

“Thanks.” Junhoe muttered. Bobby leaned in, pecking his lips quite suddenly.

“I love you, Junhoe-ya.” Bobby says and just like that he left Junhoe standing there, his mouth half-opened in surprise. He might have stood there for way too long if Hanbin had not passed by and saw him.

“Ka-ja, maknae.” Hanbin called softly. Junhoe used to hate being called that. There was a time when he hated it so much, he even requested that Donghyuk take his place as the youngest. Lately though, he did not protest whenever Hanbin called him that. He walked out and Hanbin ruffled his hair lightly. “Did you have fun in US?” Hanbin asked as they walked out, resting his hand over one broad shoulder.

“Is the schedule for training out already?” Junhoe asked.

“Why? You can’t wait to get back to the real work?” Hanbin teased. Junhoe smiled. “You’ve been happy?” Hanbin asked. It was pretty much out of the blue but Junhoe could sense something else underneath the question.

“You know, don’t you?” Junhoe whispered, trying not to look at Hanbin.

“I know everything. Even the things you don’t tell me.” Hanbin said, patting his back gently. “Are you happy?” He asked again, peering from under the yellow lenses. He had on one of his many ridiculous hats. Junhoe loved that Hanbin had developed his own personal taste over the years, even if they were peculiar.

“I am.” Junhoe admitted, much more happier than he ever thought he would ever be.The elevator doors opened and they got in.

“Then, I’m happy too.” Hanbin said, a wide smile plastered on his lips.

 

 

**END**


End file.
